Flying Through The Pika-Thunder
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Bowser has stolen a the design for a new aircraft from Professor E. Gadd, that can fly through any bad weather, like thunderstorms. After kidnapping Princess Peach again, Bowser makes his get away with the aircraft. Mario crash lands in a strange land and meets a young boy who can control mysterious creatures called Poke'mon. Can he help Mario?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: When Lightning Strikes**

It was the dead of night in Boo Woods and Professor E. Gadd had just finished the designs for a new type of aircraft. But shortly after he locked his lab up for the night, someone broke in and stole the blueprints for the new aircraft. Professor E. Gadd quickly called Mario and Luigi and they rushed to his aid.

Mario- What seems to be the trouble, Professor E. Gadd?

Professor E. Gadd- Just look at this! Someone has broken into my lab and stolen the blueprints for my new aircraft!

Luigi- What's so special about this aircraft?

Professor E. Gadd- What's so special?! This is the first aircraft that can fly through any kind of bad weather! Even a thunderstorm or a monsoon! It can fly through anything Mother Nature has to throw at it!

Mario- And I think I know who took it. There's a Koopa scale on the floor right here. Bowser is at it again.

Suddenly, Mario's cell phone rang and Mario answered it.

Mario- Hello?

Toad- Mario, thank goodness you answered. Bowser has just kidnapped Princess Peach again! Then he made his getaway in this flying device!

Mario- Speak of the devil. We'll get right on it.

Mario hung up his phone and told Luigi what Toad had said. Then Mario and Luigi each pulled out a super leaf, ate them, and turned into Raccoon Mario and Raccoon Luigi as they flew off to find Bowser.

*Somewhere high in the sky and close to the border of the Mushroom Kingdom*

Bowser was piloting his new aircraft and Princess Peach was locked in a cage in nearby.

Princess Peach- You'll never get away with this you slimy scum!

Bowser- You're too kind, my dear. Hehehe. And I will away with it. You're my prisoner and I have Professor E. Gadd's new airship designs. With this, I can make my escapes all too easily and Mario and Luigi won't be able to stop me.

Then a Goomba rushed in, a worried look on his face.

Goomba- King Bowser, the Mario Brothers have been spotted and they're hot on our trail!

Princess Peach- I told you the Mario Brothers would come and save me!

Bowser- Let them come. I have a big surprise for them. Set a course towards those thunder clouds!

Goomba- But sir, we'll be flying right into a thunderstorm and that's suicide!

Bowser- Not with this aircraft. Trust me on this one.

*Outside in the skies*

Raccoon Mario and Raccoon Luigi were flying towards the aircraft. But the weather was getting really bad.

Raccoon Luigi- I don't know if this is safe, Mario. These winds are really picking up.

Raccoon Mario- Don't be such a baby, Luigi. Besides, we're almost there. We just need to land on the aircraft and…

Suddenly, the aircraft flew into some thunderstorm clouds and Raccoon Luigi acted like he was about to pee his pants.

Raccoon Luigi- Did Bowser just fly that thing…into a thunderstorm?!

Raccoon Mario- Come on, Luigi! We gotta go in after them!

Raccoon Mario flew into the thunderstorm clouds and tried to go after the aircraft, but lightning was striking from all around. Raccoon Mario was barely able to dodge. Suddenly, his raccoon tail was struck by the lightning and that caused Raccoon Mario to fall.

Raccoon Luigi- MARIOOOOO!

*From the cockpit of the aircraft*

Bowser looked out the window and watched as Raccoon Mario calls from the sky.

Bowser- Hahahaha! At long last! Mario is done for!

Princess Peach- …Mario…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Boy and His Poke'mon**

The last thing Mario could remember was falling from the sky after getting hit by lightning. He didn't know what happened after that, but he felt that he was lying down on the ground. Mario slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a forest. However, the creatures in this forest were like nothing he had ever seen before. One of the creatures crept up in front of him. It looked like a green lion made out of leaves.

Virizion- I see you are awake.

Mario- Who are you?

Virizion- There is no need to fear. I am Virizion. One of the Legendary Poke'mon that makes up the Four Swords of Justus.

Mario- Poke'mon?

Virizion- I see you are not from around here. Poke'mon are the creatures you see before you; they live everywhere here in Kanto.

Mario- Kanto… Is that where I am now?

Virizion- Yes. I saw you falling out of the sky and I saved you.

Mario- Thanks. Say, you wouldn't have happened to have seen my brother or this airship we were chasing?

Virizion- Sorry, but I have not. Head to the south. There is a town called Pallet Town. Maybe you can find your friends there.

*Over at this place called Pallet Town*

Mario found the place Virizion told him about and began looking around. There were even more of these Poke'mon in this town than there were in the forest. Some people were having the Poke'mon battle each other. As Mario was taking in the amazing sights, he suddenly bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground.

Mario- Oh! I am terribly sorry about that! I wasn't watching where I was going.

Then Mario saw a young boy with a blue jacket, short black hair, and a white cap with an unusual symbol on it. On the boy's shoulder was a small yellow Poke'mon with long pointy black ears and two red dots on its cheeks.

Ash- No, it was my fault. I was in a rush and I wasn't paying attention to who I was about to crash into.

Mario- What's your hurry?

Mario helped the boy get back up.

Ash- Three of my Poke'mon were stolen by these thieves called Team Rocket. I was trying to locate them before it was too late.

Mario- Would you like some help?

Ash- Thank. I'm Ash Ketchum, by the way. This is my buddy, Pikachu.

Pikachu- Pika.

Mario- I'm Mario. Do you have any leads on this Team Rocket?

Ash- If only I knew where they ran off to! I've searched everywhere in Pallet Town, but I can't find a trace!

Then Mario remembered something he had seen in the forest on his way over to Pallet Town.

Mario- Ash, I think I have one idea. I was in a forest just north from here. As I was crossing through, I found a small cave. There was a lot of noise coming from it.

Ash- It's worth a look.

*Over in this cave in the forest near Pallet Town*

Two humans with the letter R on their shirts and a small Poke'mon called a Meowth were making repairs to some kind of hot air balloon.

Jessie- I can't believe the twerp made us crash before we could make out great escape!

James- Well, at least we gave the twerp the slip before we crashed. And we still have three of his Poke'mon.

Meowth- Just hurry and fix the balloon so we can make our delivery to the boss!

James- One second! The burner isn't lighting. Just need to get it to light and we're good to go.

Ash- Team Rocket!

The three of them turned around and saw Ash, Pikachu, and Mario behind them. The three of them did this annoying motto that they say every time they encounter Ash, but they were really making fools of themselves.

Mario- Who are these jokers?

Jessie, James, and Meowth- What?!

Jessie- You never heard of us?! We're Team Rocket!

Mario- Yeah,, I never heard of you guys until Ash told me about you. Ash, are they really that important?

Ash- Not really. They just like to boast that they're bigger than they are.

Jessie- I'll show you to respect us! Gourgiest, I choose you!

James- And you as well, Inkay!

Jessie and James each threw a Poke'ball, and out came two Poke'mon. One Poke'mon looked like a ghostly pumpkin; it was named Gourgiest. There was also a Poke'mon that looked like a squid named Inkay.

Ash- Pikachu, you ready for this?

Pikachu- Pika!

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulders; ready to fight.

Jessie- Gourgiest, use shadow ball!

James- Inkay, use psybeam!

The two attacks were coming right for Pikachu, but Pikachu dodged them. Pikachu had amazing speed and it was hard for Team Rocket's Poke'mon to even hit Pikachu.

Ash- Pikachu, use thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika CHU!

Pikachu fired an electric attack from his body and knocked out Team Rocket's Poke'mon. Meowth was still in the balloon, and he had somehow gotten it to light.

Meowth- Hey guys! I got the balloon to light! Now we can get out of here!

Jessie and James ran to the hot air balloon and began flying away.

Ash- Hey, get back here! And give me back my Poke'mon!

James- Not a chance!

Meowth- In fact, I think we'll take one more.

Then mechanical hands came out of the basket of the hot air balloon, grabbed Pikachu, and pulled him towards Team Rocket.

Ash- I won't let you get away with this!

Mario reached into his pocket and pulled out a super leaf.

Mario- What luck! I still have a super leaf!

Ash- What are you going to do with a leaf?

Mario- Just watch.

Mario ate the super leaf and transforms into Raccoon Mario. Ash was left speechless as Mario turned into a Raccoon and used his tail to fly up towards Team Rocket's balloon.

James- If I didn't know any better, I'd say that man with the mustache just turned into a flying raccoon and is heading this way.

Jessie- Don't be ridiculous! Raccoons can't fly!

Raccoon Mario smacked the mechanical hands holding Pikachu with his tail, broke them, and caught Pikachu.

Raccoon Mario- This one can.

Jessie- Hey! Give that back! We stole Pikachu fair and square!

Raccoon Mario flew up to Team Rocket and grabbed the box that had Ash's poke'balls in them.

Raccoon Mario- Not a chance. In fact, I'll take this too.

Raccoon Mario flew out of the balloon while holding Pikachu and the box containing Ash's three Poke'mon.

Ash- Now Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Team Rocket's balloon!

Pikachu- Pika CHU!

Pikachu fired another electric attack at the balloon and it blew up. Then Team Rocket was hurled far into the distance.

Jessie, James, and Meowth- Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!

Raccoon Mario landed in front of Ash and handed him his Poke'mon back.

Raccoon Mario- I believe these belong to you.

Ash- Mario, you gotta tell me how you just did that!

*Back in Pallet Town*

Ash brought Mario to the Poke'mon Center, which is a place where Poke'mon Trainers could heal their injured Poke'mon, and where a Trainer could rent a room and rest. Ash gave Nurse Joy his Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, and Hawlucha, because those were the Poke'mon that Team Rocket stole from Ash. While Mario and Ash were hanging around the lobby of the Poke'mon Center, Mario told Ash about the Mushroom Kingdom and about all his adventures with his brother, Luigi. He also told Ash about how he and Luigi could gain super powers by eating certain objects like a fire flower or a super leaf. Then, Ash told Mario about the Poke'mon and about himself. Ash proclaimed himself to be a Poke'mon trainer who wanted to become a Poke'mon Master and be the best. But more importantly, he cared for the Poke'mon of this world and was willing to do anything to protect them. Mario discovered that Ash had made many friends because of his bravery.

Mario- Wow. The world of Poke'mon sounds so fascinating.

Ash- It is. By the way Mario, I've been meaning to ask you something. Why did you come to Kanto in the first place?

Suddenly, Luigi entered the Poke'mon Center and saw Mario.

Luigi- MARIO!

Luigi ran up to his brother and gave Mario a big hug.

Luigi- Mario, I almost thought I lost you when the lightning struck you and you fell from the sky! Where have you been? I've been worried sick.

Mario- It's a long story, Luigi. By the way, this is my new friend, Ash. Ash, this is my brother, Luigi.

Then Mario told Ash about how Bowser stole the blueprints for Professor E. Gadd's new aircraft, and how he crash landed in Kanto after the lightning hit him. Ash put his thumb and index finger to his chin, like he was thinking about something.

Mario- Well Ash, it was great to meet you, but Luigi and I still have to save Princess Peach from Bowser. Wherever they are right now.

Luigi- Actually, I discovered where Bowser is hiding: in a tower in the mountain not far from here.

Mario- I'll catch you later, Ash. Lead on, Luigi.

Mario got up from his seat and he and Luigi left the Poke'mon Center. Ash watched them as they left, looking thoughtful. After they left, Ash pulled out a cell phone and placed a call.

Ash- Clemont, it's Ash…yes I found Team Rocket and got Charizard, Hawlucha, and Greninja back, but that's not why I called. I had help from a new friend and I think he might need assistance. Bring Bonnie and Serena as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Poke'mon Party**

Mario and Luigi finally arrived at this tower close to a place called the Indigo Plateau. It looked old and abandoned, but Luigi said he saw Bowser land the aircraft at the top. Bowser was there and so was the princess. Mario and Luigi entered and they were attacked by some Goombas and Koopa, but Mario and Luigi dealt with them quickly. The tower was pretty tall and it took long time to get to the top. When they got to the top, they saw Princess Peach in a cage and Bowser waiting for them.

Bowser- Super Mario Brothers. So good of you to finally join us. You took your sweat time getting here, but I'm amazed Mario survived the fall.

Mario- You better hand over the princess if you know what's good for you, Bowser!

Bowser- You think I'm so stupid that I wouldn't prepare for your arrival? Ha!

Suddenly, the tower was completely surrounded by multiple copies of Bowser's Doom Ship and their cannons were pointed right at Mario and Luigi.

Bowser- Ready…aim…fi…

Mysterious voice- Pika CHU!

Out of nowhere, a bolt of lightning was fired from the sky and it destroyed one of the Doom Ship copies.

Mysterious voice- CHU! CHU! CHU!

More lightning came from the sky and destroyed all of the Doom Ship copies.

Bowser- Where did that lighting come from?! There aren't any thunderstorm clouds in sight.

Then Mario and Luigi saw Ash and Pikachu riding a huge Poke'mon called Charizard. Charizard descended closer to the ground and to the Mario Brothers, but was still airborne.

Bowser- Who is this freak?

Mario- Ash, what are you doing here?

Ash- You helped me get my Poke'mon back, so I'm returning the favor. Me and my Poke'mon are here to help. Right, Pikachu and Charizard?

Pikachu- Pikachu!

Charizard- *Roar*

Bowser- Hammer Brothers!

Then these Koopas with helmets and hammers appeared.

Hammer Brother- Yes, King Bowser?

Bowser- Get rid of the Mario Brothers and this freak! Now!

The Hammer Brothers were about to attack, but another Poke'mon called a Luxray appeared behind them.

Mysterious voice- Luxray, use discharge!

Luxray- Luxray!

All of the Hammer Brothers were electrocuted by Luxray's attack. Then three more people came out of the door leading back inside the tower. A young boy with short blond hair and a pair of glasses, and young girl with short brownish yellowish hair and a long red jacket, and a little girl with short blond hair and a white skirt.

Clemont- Are we late, Ash?

Ash- No. I'd say you arrived just on time.

Luigi- Friends of yours, Ash?

Ash- Yeah. This is gym leader of Lumiose City, Clemont. There's also his younger sister, Bonnie. As well as another friend of mine, Serena. They're friends who are currently traveling with me on my journey to become a Poke'mon Master. Believe me, I've had many travel companions over the years.

Mario- What happened to the others?

Ash- Our paths just separated is all. Misty and Brock went back to running the Poke'mon gyms they were assigned to is one example.

Bonnie- Alright! I'm ready to bust some bad guys!

Clemont- Hold on there, Bonnie. Ash gave us another job to do. Remember?

Bonnie gave Clemont a pouty face. Suddenly, more hammer brothers appeared and threw their hammers at Ash's friends.

Ash- Muk, protect my friends!

Ash threw a Poke'ball and out came a Poke'mon called Muk, which looked like its body was made out of a purple slime. Muk jumped in the way of the hammers and the hammers bounced off of Muk's body.

Muk- Muk!

Ash- Now Muk, use poison gas!

Muk- Mu Mu Mu Muk!

Out of Muk's mouth as a purple cloud of smoke and when it cleared, all of the Hammer Brothers were lying on the ground with their bodies fully numb.

Bowser- What is this?! Some freak shows up and he makes these weird creatures appear out of nowhere?! Who the hell are you, you freak?

Ash- I am Ash Ketchum, a Poke'mon Trainer from Kanto. And I'm here to help my friends, Mario and Luigi.

Bowser charged for Ash and the Mario Brothers, but he suddenly slipped and fell on something on the ground. Bowser has slipped on Muk's body as Muk has sank into the ground before Bowser slipped.

Ash- Alright Muk, use gunk shot!

Muk- Muk! Muk! Muk!

Then Muk shot some purple sludge from its mouth at Bowser and it knocked Bowser back a little. Then Bowser got kicked in the head by Mario and Luigi, which knocked Bowser to the ground. As Bowser got back up, he saw Ash's friends over at the cage he locked Princess Peach in. A mechanical arm was coming out of Clemont's backpack and it was picking the lock.

Princess Peach- Wow. That's some fancy gizmo you have there.

Then Clemont takes a dramatic pose.

Clemont- Thank you. As you can see…The future is now thanks to science!

Serena- Clemont, now is not the time to get all dramatic about your science devices.

Clemont- Sorry. I got carried away again.

Bowser- Hey you kids! Get away from that cage!

Bowser tried to grab Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie, but Pikachu jumped right in front of Bowser.

Ash- Pikachu, use iron tail!

Pikachu- Pika!

Suddenly, Pikachu's tail turned all shiny, almost metal like, as it smacked Bowser in the face twice.

Ash- Alright Pikachu, finish this with electro ball!

Pikachu- Pikachu Pi!

Then a ball made out of Pikachu's electricity formed around Pikachu's tail before Pikachu flung it at Bowser. Bowser got electrocuted and almost fell to the ground. Then Clemont's mechanical arm finished picking the lock and Clemont opened the cage, freeing Princess Peach.

Princess Peach- Thank you.

Clemont- No problem.

Serena- It was our pleasure.

Bonnie- Wow! You're pretty!

Bowser- Damn you! Looks like I have to retreat. Good think I still got Professor E. Gadd's aircraft. So long fools!

Bowser ran to the aircraft and flew away from the tower. Mario and Luigi pulled out a super leaf, ate them, and turned into Raccoon Mario and Raccoon Luigi.

Raccoon Mario- You're not getting away with Professor E. Gadd's aircraft either!

Raccoon Mario and Raccoon Luigi flew after Bowser. Ash turned to look at Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena.

Ash- Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, look after the princess and get her to safety.

Serena- Ash, what about you?

Pikachu jumps on Ash's shoulder as Ash returns Muk to its poke'ball and gets on Charizard's back.

Ash- I'm going to help my friends! Charizard!

Charizard- *Roars*

Then Charizard flew right after Bowser, just like the Mario Brothers did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: When the Pika-Lightning Strikes**

Bowser was flying his airship when he saw Raccoon Mario and Raccoon Luigi flying close behind him.

Bowser- Pain in the drain plumbers! But what is this? Another thunderstorm cloud. Perfect!

Then Bowser flew the aircraft into a thunderstorm like he did earlier. And like earlier, Raccoon Mario and Raccoon Luigi flew after him.

Raccoon Luigi- Mario, are you sure it's wise to do this again? Remember what happened last time?

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning was about to hit Raccoon Mario.

Pikachu- CHU!

Right before it could hit them, Pikachu used its thunderbolt to block the lightning.

Raccoon Mario- That was close! Thanks, Pikachu.

Pikachu- Pika Pika!

Pikachu waved to Mario while sitting on Ash's shoulder as Ash rode Charizard.

Ash- Pikachu can handle anything this thunderstorm can dish out!

Bowser- Curses! That freak and his Poke'mon are starting to get annoying! Time to start aiming for him!

Then the airships cannons turned towards Ash and began firing.

Ash- Charizard, quick! Evasive maneuvers!

Luckily, Charizard dodged all of the cannonballs that were fired at him. While they were focusing their shots on Ash and his Poke'mon, Raccoon Mario and Raccoon Luigi landed on the aircraft without Bowser realizing it and they beat all of Bowser's minions mounting the cannons. Then Ash's Charizard flew in front of the aircraft.

Ash- Charizard, flamethrower!

Charizard shot a stream of flame out of its mouth, but it did nothing to the airship.

Bowser- You'll need more than that to bring this aircraft down.

Ash pulled a device called a Keystone from his pocket and it began to glow.

Ash- So it takes more, hu? Here comes a lot more. Keystone, respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!

Suddenly, Charizard was engulfed in bright light and Charizard's body began to change. Charizard changed from orange to black, the flame on his tail was now blue, and it looked like were coming out of the sides of its mouth.

Ash- Behold, Mega Charizard. My strongest Poke'mon.

Mega Charizard- *ROAR*

Bowser- I'll admit, that creature of yours looks more badass, but there's no way you can make a dent in this thing.

Ash- Mega Charizard, mega fire blast!

Then Mega Charizard shot a blue flame shaped like the Japanese symbol for big and it shook the aircraft when it hit.

Bowser- Holly shit! What's going on?!

Raccoon Mario- What power! Unbelievable!

Raccoon Luigi- Mario, I think we should get off this aircraft before something happens to us.

Raccoon Mario- Good call, Luigi.

After Raccoon Mario and Raccoon Luigi flew off the air craft, Mega Charizard began ramming the aircraft from different angels, denting it, as well as making Bowser lose his balance inside.

Ash- Mega Charizard, end this with mega blast burn!

Mega Charizard- *ROAR*

Then a huge burst of blue flames were launched from Mega Charizard's mouth as the flames blew up the aircraft and Bowser was blasting off, just like Team Rocket. Once the aircraft was destroyed, Mega Charizard changed back to normal.

*Over in the forest near Pallet Town*

Jessie, James and Meowth were walking through the forest, trying to find their way out.

James- I can't believe we lost those Poke'mon we took from the twerp to a flying raccoon.

Jessie- Well things can't get much worse.

Meowth- Hey! Why'd it get dark all of a sudden and do you hear some…

Suddenly, Bowser fell from the sky and landed on top of Team Rocket.

Bowser- Ouch. My back. Good thing I landed on something soft.

*Over at Pallet Town*

Ash and his friend were at the docks, saying goodbye to Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach before they got on the boat back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario- I must say, with all of those Poke'mon at your command, you can be one versatile hero. We couldn't have done this without you. Thank you, Ash.

Ash- Thanks Mario.

Then Bonnie walked up to Princess Peach.

Bonnie- Excuse me, Princess Peach.

Princess Peach- Yes?

Bonnie knelt in front of Princess Peach.

Bonnie- Will you please take care of my brother?

Clemont- Bonnie, I've told you to stop this a millions times!

Clemont made that mechanical arm in his backpack to grab Bonnie and he started to dash away.

Bonnie- I hope you'll think about it, please!

Clemont- Ignore her!

Luigi- Well that was weird.

Serena- Yeah, Bonnie does that a lot. It seem like she really wants her brother to find a girlfriend.

Mario- Well anyway, I hope we meet again someday, Ash.

Ash- Same here, Mario. If you and Luigi ever need me, just give me a call and I'll be there to help.

The End


End file.
